


Wouldn't Have it Any Other Way

by Fanty_Writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Oisuga Week 2017, parenting AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanty_Writes/pseuds/Fanty_Writes
Summary: Oikawa was startled out of his sleep as two sets of feet sprang onto the bed, giggling and shrieking.“Get up Papa. Its time to get up.”He hears another giggle and tiny hands pushing at his side “Yeah Papa get out of bed!”Oikawa smiles to himself getting a quick glimpse of two tuffs of red hair at his side. He quickly sits up and grabs the two culprits responsible for dragging him out of his beauty sleep. Loud shrieks and laughs fill the room as he drags them down with him and peppers kisses over both of their faces.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For oisuga week 2017. The prompt was Family so I just had to go with a small parenting drabble. I honestly think they would make awesome parents! Thank you Jess for betaing  
> Enjoy.

Oikawa was startled out of his sleep as two sets of feet sprang onto the bed, giggling and shrieking.

“Get up Papa. It’s time to get up.”

He hears another giggle and tiny hands pushing at his side “Yeah Papa get out of bed!”

Oikawa smiles to himself getting a quick glimpse of two tuffs of red hair at his side. He quickly sits up and grabs the two culprits responsible for dragging him out of his beauty sleep. Loud shrieks and laughs fill the room as he drags them down with him and peppers kisses over both of their faces.

“Ew! Papa stop!”

Oikawa laughs “Now why should I? I think this is proper punishment for the two little shrimps who interrupted Papa’s beauty sleep.”

Tiny hands push at Oikawa’s face as the voice of his daughter fills the room “We’re not the shrimp, Daddy is the shrimp! Uncle Dai says so.”

Oikawa chuckles, he holds his children close to him and glances to the empty spot on the bed “Speaking of Daddy. Where is he Shou-chan?”

“He’s making breakfast. He told us to wake you up.”

Oikawa hums “So Daddy was the one who sent you? I guess Kou-chan needs some punishment of his own”

They giggle, Natsu answers lifting her arms up signaling she wanted to be carried, bright sunny smile gracing her face “Yeah punish him, he was the one that disturbed your beauty rest.”

Oikawa got off the bed picking up Natsu and exited the room with Shouyou trailing close behind. He peeked into the kitchen finding Suga’s back turned, washing something in the sink. He put a finger to his lips signaling his children to be silent as they entered. Natsu and Shouyou hid laughs behind their hands mimicking Oikawa’s action.

They tip toed into the kitchen Shouyou going to the left of Suga while Oikawa moved to the right with Natsu still in his arms. He looked down at his excited son and nodded.

“Attack!”

Suga drops whatever is in his hand turning to look behind him but Oikawa already has an arm around his waist, Natsu Propping up to hug her other dad while Shouyou clings to Suga’s waist.

Oikawa laughs kissing any exposed skin he can get to “You’re trapped Kou-chan, now take your punishment!”

Shouyou cheered from the side “Yeah! Take your punishment!”

Suga laughs bringing his hands to guard himself from Oikawa’s attack “Punishment for what?”

Natsu giggles in his ear “For i-in. . . intar. Intarap.”

Oikawa rests his chin on Suga’s shoulders smiling fondly, he can practically hear Natsu’s pout as she struggles to form the word.

Suga chuckles “interrupting?”

Natsu smiles as she finishes her sentence hugging her Daddy tightly “For interrupting Papa’s beauty sleep!”

Suga turns his head to kiss Natsu on her cheek “Well then I guess no one wants waffles.”

There’s a collective gasp from all three of them, Shouyou pulls at Suga’s shirt frantically with panic in his eyes “No daddy, don’t take the waffles away!”

Suga bites the inside of his cheek repressing the laugh that’s about to escape. He sighs looking down at the sink “I don’t know I’m feeling pretty hurt right now.”

Natsu and Shouyou turn to glare at their Papa. Natsu frowns at Oikawa “Because of you we don’t get waffles!”

Oikawa lets go of Suga to get a better look at his daughter “Natsu-chan I thought you were on my side! My beauty rest is important.”

Natsu crosses her arms and huffs “Waffles are more important!”

Oikawa squawks. He turns too Suga who’s leaning against the sink one hand patting Shouyou’s wild curls grinning triumphantly at his husband.

Shouyou screeches from Suga’s side “Apologize!”

Oikawa pouts feeling betrayed by both his children. He approaches Suga and places a chaste kiss on his lips “I’m sorry Kou-chan, may we please have our waffles now?”

They hear a sound of disgust from their side “Ew, Natsu-chan they’re being lovey dovey again.”

Oikawa looks down at his son whispering “Shou-chan do you want waffles or not?”

He quickly nods his head looking up with big round eyes lifting up his hands “Waffle please.”

Suga laughs “You can have your waffles sweetie now go sit down.”

Suga hands some plates to Shouyou who quickly places the plates where they belong. Oikawa sets Natsu down in her chair taking the seat next to her. He watches as Suga brings the rest of the utensils and helps Shouyou into his chair. A fond smiles spreads across his face as Shouyou’s expression brightens at the sight of the waffles and Natsu stands on her chair to grab some for herself. He then takes a glimpse at Suga, who has warm smile on his face making his own widen. He would never give this life up for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed.  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.  
> Come talk to me on tumblr: [fantasmical-fantasy](http://fantasmical-fantasy.tumblr.com)


End file.
